Cats up for Adoption
These are the cats up for adoption! :3 Users that will be gone for 1 week (or longer) Crowfeather01 I will be leaving Thursday and will be back January. It's for New years. Trp66 I will be leaving wikia for the rest of December and Janurary. I will be back Jaurary the 15 for family reasons that are private.' jfj, luc, crys and dawn are in charge'. -Trp Kk, pjao Trp! A wild Giratina appeared! http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/4/47/487A.png 03:38, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Dawnsong2 So, I will be leaving from December 26th until about the 7th January. I don't know if I will have internet, but let's cross our fingers! 08:38, December 15, 2012 (UTC) I asked, and I won't be on from the 26th till about the 29th. Anyway, I may be inactive during the period I mentioned above. 03:35, December 19, 2012 (UTC) kk, good luck, Dawn! Pjao! ^^ A wild Giratina appeared! http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/4/47/487A.png 03:37, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Clans RockClan *''None'' IceClan *''None'' MoonClan *''None'' FlameClan *'None' Unknown Clan *'None' PokemonClan *'Latiosflight' *'Snivyvine' *'Oshawottshell' Dark Forest *'Leafpaw ' StarClan *'Tigerpaw' - Brown tom with green eyes. Cat Adoption Requests Can I have Willowwinter and put her in a clan of my choice? - Mistyblaze1334 Yes, sure Misty, but make sure you put new requests down the bottom. ;D Have fun! 20:28, January 1, 2013 (UTC) No, she is my cat!!! You people need to quit doing this to me!!! -Cinder Cinder, I gave her that cat. You can have all the rest back, sorry. 07:02, January 4, 2013 (UTC) She is fucking special to me. Not for some person to take her from me! I is adopting Rowankit, and I is naming him Firekit! Crystalheart! ❄ [[Sapphireshine|''If you imagine it, you can achieve it.]] [[Snowstar|''If you dream it, you can become it.]] 02:49, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Ok! 07:05, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Can I have Brokenwing? (talk) 02:17, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Sure, Ember! 07:05, November 19, 2012 (UTC) I is adopting Dartingstar!! 07:21, November 25, 2012 (UTC) kk! Enjoy! Crystalheart! ❄ 07:22, November 25, 2012 (UTC) I is adopting Redspark! (talk) 21:11, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Enjoy! Could I have Tigerkit? Redshade of the shadows 00:20, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Yup! Ejoy!? Crystalheart! ❄ 01:12, November 26, 2012 (UTC) I'mma adoptin Fernclaw :3 04:45, December 4, 2012 (UTC) can i adopt skyflight sunstar and sparkfly and glassreflection trp66 Sure, guys! Have a nice time! Crystalheart! ❄ 03:26, December 18, 2012 (UTC) I saw Altaria was up for addoption on her page. So can I adopt her? Cindz I asked before... sorry. :/ Crystalheart! ❄ 01:09, December 19, 2012 (UTC) http://www.iaza.com/work/121219C/iaza12615091675400.png For proof, look here. Crystalheart! ❄ 01:14, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, sure, Crys. Cinder, sorry, but Crys asked for her to go up for adoption. 01:19, December 19, 2012 (UTC) I'm adopting Palkiaspace :D 03:58, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Can I adopt Latiasflight since he is mated to my cat? -Cinder Have a nice time! And may I adopt Jirachiwish? Girachi was my choice for a username (Giratina and Jirachi) A wild Giratina appeared! http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/4/47/487A.png 01:00, December 20, 2012 (UTC) i am active crys why would you put them up for adoption jirachiwish and oshawottshell are mine if you and moss had asked i might've given yall them Actually, even if people are active, their none-rped cats still go up on adoption unless they're rped. A wild Giratina appeared! http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/4/47/487A.png 02:59, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Redspark? Loudclaw Longtime reader of the Warriors Series 07:18, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Yes, and yes. Have a nice time you two! ;D 23:01, December 20, 2012 (UTC) =D Could I have Stormpaw? ='_'= What could possibly go wrong?! 06:15, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, you can adopt Stormpaw. Pjao! A wild Giratina appeared! http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/4/47/487A.png 16:57, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Um, uh, could I maybe, like, adopt Umbrakit? Me: Mein Gott! Cleverbot: I killed him. (talk) 03:55, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Yes! Have fun! A wild Giratina appeared! http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/4/47/487A.png 04:03, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Could I have Windkit? And Could I get Tigerpaw back? XD Even though I have about 10,000,000,000,000,000 cats, I could take in 2 more. What could possibly go wrong?!''05:53, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Can I adopt Luckysky? 14:25, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Yes, both of you. Have fun~ 'A wild Giratina appeared! http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/4/47/487A.png''' 17:50, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Can I have Mitzipaw? -Crowfeather01 Yes, sure Crow! 07:02, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Envyblaze has been adopted by Ironloki with Dawn's approval. Do I keep having to get Tigerpaw back? And could I haz him? What could possibly go wrong?! 01:40, January 6, 2013 (UTC) It says in the thing that say all the IC cats Feathermist is avalible. Can I have her? -Crwofeather01 Category:Roleplay Category:UpForAdoption